Conventionally, for electronic devices, such as pens, that have an electrical component, standard shaped batteries are placed into the device to provide power to the electrical component. However, using standard shaped batteries often results in sub-optimal use of space in the electronic device and limited battery run-time.
For example, FIG. 1 illustrates an electronic pen 100 with a conventional battery. The pen 100 includes an electrical component (not shown) that receives power from coin-cell batteries 102. The coin-cell batteries 102 are placed into the pen 100 in a fashion which blocks the ink tube 104 of the pen 100 and shortens the ink refill tube 106. Since the ink refill tube 106 must be shortened to fit the coin-cell batteries 102, space is wasted in the pen 100 and not as much ink is provided for the user. Also, each of the coin-cell batteries 102 has a high packaging overhead, resulting in a low amount of energy being stored.